The Gathering
by TSFiction19
Summary: The WWE holds a tribute show in honor of the memory of World Championship Wrestling..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally written on February 28, 2011. I was thinking about the possiblility of one day seeing a show in honor of World Championship Wrestling and paying tribute to the former Atlanta-based company and since I know that the WWE will never do it, I decided to do it myself. All the characters and names belong to Vince McMahon, the WWE or the persons themselves. I'm just dreaming and hoping here. WCW - Rest In Peace. Some of us will never forget you. Enjoy the "Show"...

-Doug

**The Gathering - Part One**

(Several months ago in the offices of WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon)

Vince McMahon is sitting in his office talking to a few of his associates having an informal meeting over a few beers. Sitting around his desk are Arn Anderson, Michael P.S. Hayes, Rick Steamboat, and WWE Superstar Chris Jericho.

"So I've got the shows with Fozzy lined up and a few more tapings of the game show", Chris Jericho was explaining, "and then we'll wait and see if the network picks up the show for next season."

"But you'll still be available for tapings and shows with us, right Chris?", Hayes asked.

"As the schedule permits", Jericho admitted, "but I should be good for Monday nights and the pay-per-view shows at least."

"Just do your best Chris", Vince McMahon smiled. "Normally, I don't really care for the WWE Superstars branching out as you're doing, but you've been such a valuable employee and have done so much for this company when we needed you that I'm willing to make an exception."

"You just want backstage passes to the Fozzy shows", Steamboat teased his boss with a smile.

"Yes, well...", Vince blushed. "Cross promotion with a successful rock band and game show on network tv can be really good for the company."

"Don't worry, Vinnie Mac", Jericho laughed. "I'll be here for the WWE and help out whenever I can. For am I not the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla?"

"In your dreams, Chris", Michael Hayes retorted. "In your dreams!"

"So what's up, Vince", Arn Anderson said to their esteemed chairman. "You didn't ask for us to stop by to go over Jericho's schedule, did you?"

"No", Vince said as he took a sip of his beer. "I want some imput from four of the most creative persons I know."

"Then where's Steph?", Hayes asked. "Shouldn't she be here if this is a creative meeting?"

"This isn't an official meeting, per say", Vince admitted. "I just want to drink a few beers with you guys and maybe bounce some ideas around."

"What kind of ideas", Steamboat asked.

"Just ideas for possible future storylines. Things that we can do to screw with the fans and keep everyone on their toes.", Vince smiled.

"How about we put the World title on Santino", Hayes belted out.

The entire room broke up in laughter on that suggestion.

"My God!', Vince exclaimed. "That would really piss all of the hardcore fans off. That would even be worse than what Russo did with the actor that time."

"That did create quite a stir", Arn admitted, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"We want to surprise the fans and not scare them all off", Jericho said. "However, if you want to put the World or WWE title around the waist of a truly sexy rock god and idol to millions, I'm willing to volunteer."

"Maybe, Chris", Vince said, "but I think the title belts are pretty secure where they're at right now."

"Speaking of Idol, I saw in the news that American Idol is looking for some new judges", Steamboat said.

"I saw that", Vince said. "What about it?"

"How about some vignettes with Jillian and maybe Santino trying to crash American Idol to become the new judges. Some comedy stuff to use as filler on RAW", Steamboat explained.

"I like it", Vince said. "Maybe we can even get some of the former Idol contestants to help out as well."

"We could play it like it's serious", Hayes said. "And have Jillian showing up at the tapings. It would make for some great press with TMZ and the entertainment media."

"And with Santino as her spokesman. We can even give her an entourage with Hornswoggle and a couple of the lower-card talents that we're not using much anyhow", Steamboat added.

"I like that idea", Vince smiled. "Michael, write up an outline when you get the chance and run it by Gerwitz and Steph. It sounds like something that could be fun and get us some face-time with the media. Any other ideas?"

And so it went for a couple of hours... Five fertile and creative minds, embellished by the spirits of cold beer, bouncing ideas and storylines off each other, to help the WWE continue to lead the way in the world of sports-entertainment. And finally as things started to wind down...

"What do you think about the ECW show that TNA is putting on?", Hayes asked Vince.

"My attorney is watching it very closely", Vince said. "And I think it's a cheap ploy to make some easy money, cashing in on the nostalgia factor."

"Just like we did with the One Night Stand shows", Hayes remarked.

"We had Heyman here to book the shows. It was RVD's idea and was right for the time. It gave the original ECW closure", Vince said.

"And what about the ECW series on Scy-Fi?", Arn asked.

"That was just to piss off the fans and re-write ECW the way that it should have been... my way", Vince smirked.

"Does anyone think that the TNA show will do anything in the buyrates", Steamboat asked.

"It might", Arn said, "but it won't hold. TNA has all that talent and potential, but they can't maintain a rating!"

"They'll get a slight push and then blow it... as usual", Vince said. "Dixie and Russo and Jarrett are just throwing everything they can against the wall, hoping that something will stick, but it's not working."

"They need to get one person in there to handle the booking and writing and just stick with that person. Too bad Heyman turned them down", Hayes said.

"Bad for them. Good for us", Vince admitted. "If Heyman was to take over as the creative force for TNA, I might have to worry a little bit."

"But Paul won't do it", Arn said. "Not with Hogan and Eric and Russo all in the mix."

"And don't forget Jeff and Dixie", Steamboat added. "Too many chefs in the kitchen."

"Hey boss", Hayes said to Vince. "I just had an idea. When you mentioned the One Night Stand show and wanting to screw with the fans, how about a WCW One Night Stand show?"

"WCW One Night Stand?", Vince asked. "Why?"

"That would be kind of cool", Arn admitted.

"It would give the WCW fans some closure for their company", Steamboat admitted.

"Do you really think that there are any WCW fans left out there", Vince asked. "The product was awful at the end and the terrible ratings and lack of fans was the main reason I was able to buy the company so cheaply",

"There are always a few die-hards", Jericho said. ""And WCW wasn't all bad... in the beginning."

"It was Eric and Hogan that really screwed things up", Hayes said. "While it was still Crockett's show and later when Ole and Cornette and Flair were booking, there were some good things going on."

"Like what?", Vince said.

"The Horsemen", Arn reminded him. "And Sting, Vader, The Midnight Express, The Rock & Roll Express..."

"The Freebirds", Hayes added.

"Don't forget my feud with RIc and then later on, Ric's feud with Terry Funk", Steamboat included.

"And even when Eric was the boss, we had the Cruiserweights", Jericho said. "The guys from Japan and Mexico were pretty amazing."

"Ok, so there were a few good things", Vince admitted. "But who would appear on such a show. Who would book it?"

"We couldn't have Eric or Hulk or any of the TNA guys", Hayes said, "but who wants them anyhow?"

"Unfortunately, we couldn't have Ric either", Arn said, "since he's under contract with TNA. So is Sting."

"Not having RIc or Sting would hurt", Steamboat said, "but I'm sure we could put together a pretty good show if we wanted to."

"Dusty could book it", Arn said.

"No", Vince interjected. "I've never liked Dusty's style of booking very much. He could help out, but I'd rather have someone more distinct and old school booking such an event. Someone who lived, breathed and crapped WCW... like Heyman and Dreamer did with the ECW show."

"The best bookers for WCW so far as drawing ratings and keeping the fans happy were always Ric, Cornette and Ole Anderson.", Steamboat said.

"Ric is out for now", Vince said, "but I wonder if Cornette or Ole would be interested?"

"Cornette hates you", Hayes said to Vince. "And Ole... that grouchy old bastard would never do it. He hates you even more than Cornette does."

"Well, it is an idea", Vince smiled. "And it would stir up the fans quite a bit and attract back a few of the older audience."

"It could be big", Arn agreed. "But we'd have to run it seperate from the current WWE storylines and programs."

"We could set it up on RAW and Smackdown, but run it seperately, like we did the ECW show.", Hayes agreed.

"Do you think we could even get enough wrestlers interested in this type of show? And how many former WCW stars are even in good enough condition after all these yers to undertake such an event and maintain a good quality of matches?", Vince asked.

"I'd be willing to wrestle", Jericho said. "And I still keep in touch with quite a few of the boys from the old days. I could put some feelers out there and see what kind of response we get."

"I can't wrestle", Arn said, "but I know Malenko can. And I talked to Tully and Barry a few weeks ago. They're in good wrestling shape and would probably participate."

"You could always be there as a manager or do a run-in with a spinebuster on someone", Hayes said to Arn.

"I'm willing to wrestle", Steamboat said, "if you want me."

"Tell you what", Vince said. "I like this idea. Why don't we have someone call Ole and Cornette and see if they'd be interested in booking a WCW reunion style show for us... to give the WCW fans and wrestlers some closure."

"I'll call them", Arn said. "But I can already tell you what Ole will say. And probably Corny too."

"What's that?", Steamboat asked with a smile.

"Fuck Vince!", Arn smirked. "We all know that Ole has that certain way with words."

"Well, try them anyhow", Vince said. "Tell them if they're interested, they'll have total control over the wrestlers and the show. Within reason of course."

"It could really be something big", Jericho added. "Throw in that they can use Vince's own stage to show him up. That should get a reaction."

"Whatever it takes", Vince said. "I'm seeing some big dollar signs here."

"And a chance to give back to the WCW fans too... a chance for them to say goodbye and have some closure", Arn said.

"Uhhh.. yeah!", Vince stammered. "That too!"

Jim Cornette is sitting in his home-office, going over his schedule for the next few weeks.

"ROH on Friday and Saturday in Philadelpia. Then down to Dayton on Sunday night. And then off to the OVW studios on Thursday and Friday", he read on his computer.

The phone rings. Cornette looks at the caller ID.

"Stamford, CT?", he thinks. "Who would be calling me from there."

"Hello", Cornette answered.

"Jim, it's Arn... How are you?", a voice on the other side of the line answered.

"Double A, how the hell are you", Cornette replied. "It's been a long time, Arn. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Jim... this is kind of awkward, but it's about Vince...", Arn said.

"That sorry son-of-a-bitch", Cornette replied. "Whatever Vince is selling, I'm not interested!"

"I told Vince you'd say that, but hear me out, OK?", Arn asked.

"I'm not doing any work for WWE or VInce. I don't give a damn what he wants!", Cornette replied.

"I know you and Vince have some bad blood between you", Arn started to say, but Cornette cut him off...

"Bad blood? That son-of-a-bitch fired me from my own company. He blacklisted me and the wrestlers I helped train. He's an ego-driven, parasitic piece of trash who's destroyed everything good about our business and turned it into his own sports-entertainment playground.", Cornette ranted. And continued to rant for almost twenty-five straight minutes before Arn could get a word in.

"Listen Jimmy, everything you say is true", Arn said, "but Vince owns the WWE and he's still Vince McMahon. We have to give him some credit for making our business grow to new heights and being bigger than ever." 

"Damn it, what do you want Arn?", Cornette sighed.

"Vince wants to do a WCW-style tribute show", Arn said.

"Then why are you calling me", Cornette said. "Just pile a bunch of goofs in the ring that don't belong there and break out some barf bags and that's all they need to make it one-hundred percent WCW!"

"WCW wasn't that bad", Arn said defensively.

"DId you watch that crap", Cornette said. "You and Ric and the Horsemen were awesome. My team of the Midnights against Ricky and Robert was damn good too. But after Bischoff took over and Hogan came aboard, it was a disgrace and embarassment. It's better off dead and forgotten."

"There was a lot of crap, especially with Hogan and the NWO", Arn agreed, "but we want to forget that part and just focus on the positives."

"That'll take about ten minutes... maybe fifteen", Cornette said. "But what about the rest of the show?"

"Just think about it, OK?", Arn said. "Vince wants to do a WCW One Night Stand type show, like the original ECW One Night Stand show, with all WCW stars and performers and a WCW style of wrestling being highlighted."

"Well, get Dusty to do it", Cornette said. "He was the booker for most of the Turner shows. He can main event and put himself over, just like old times."

"Vince doesn't want Dusty", Arn said. "He wants you to handle it all."

"Me?", Cornette exclaimed. "That sorry piece of crap knows I can't stand him and would love to kick him repeatedly in the nuts. I can't believe he'd ask for me to do this... or anything for that matter."

"Well, he would prefer you, but he also told me to ask Ole.", Arn admitted.

"Ole Anderson", Cornette laughed. "That's the one person who hates Vince worse that I do. There is no way in hell that Ole would agree to do anything for the WWE and Vince."

"Well, probably not, but he told me to call him back after I spoke with you", Arn said. "I talked to him a little while ago."

"Why me and Ole?", Cornette said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch", Arn said. "It's all about ego. Vince wants to prove once and for all that WWE is better than WCW ever was... and Steamboat and Michael Hayes have been in his ears about a WCW reunion show."

"But how does this involve me and Ole", Cornette wanted to know.

"Well, you and Ole were the only real bookers who had success with the company when it was a territory and really made Vince sweat. He knew that Bischoff's success would eventually implode upon itself and fizzle out once the money ran out and Turner got tired of paying the bills with no return. Dusty is an idea man, but not good with the day-to-day booking of shows, and Vince hates his style of booking anyhow. Believe it or not, Vince has a tremendous amount of respect for both you and Ole", Arn said.

"We're the only two that didn't come crawling to him in the end", Cornette agreed.

"Vince respects the both of you tremendously", Arn continued. "He just thinks you're both tremendously out-dated in your booking and storyline styles."

"Vince is an arrogant bastard", Cornette said. "I'd like to take my outdated tennis racket and shove it straight up his ass!"

"OK! Anyhow, but we've had a running argument around the company about how well a show, booked old-school style, would go over with today's audience", Arn said. "And finally, we got Vince to agree to put it to a test."

"What kind of test?", Cornette said.

"An old-school pay-per-view", Arn said. "We use the idea of a WCW reunion as the reason for the show and Vince wanted us to find the most old-school, bookers we can."

"Which are me and Ole?", Cornette said.

"Well, either one of you guys or else he'll just hire Sullivan to do it.", Arn said.

"Sullivan is a whack-job and insane", Cornette barked. "Every match would be some sort of stupid-ass gimmick with screw-job finishes and fans walking out in droves!"

"Kevin isn't that bad", Arn said, "but he does get a little over the top sometimes."

"A little over the top? That's like saying Micheal Jackson was a fair dancer and J-Lo has a tiny ass", Cornette exclaimed.

"Well, maybe...", Arn admitted.

"I'm surprised Sullivan isn't already up there in Stamford, with his head up Vince's ass!", Cornette continued. "They're both freakin' crazy!"

"So what do you think about the idea of a WCW show... one more time?", Arn asked.

"So how much control would we have over this?", Cornette said. "Will Vince be throwing his ideas into the show and tweaking it, as he likes to do?"

"You mean you'll do it?", Arn asked. 

"Nope, I didn't say that", Cornette said. "I'm just wondering... if we did do this... would we have full and absolute control?"

"Yes", Arn said.

"Over everything", Cornette asked. "The matches, the participants, the promos, and everything else?"

"Well, you can't trash Vince or the WWE", Arn said. "But you'd have full control over the wrestlers used, the matches, and such."

"Hmmmmm!", Cornette said.

"So are you interested?", Arn asked.

"What about the wrestlers? Anyone we can't use?", Cornette asked.

"The guys who are under contract to TNA are off limits", Arn admitted.

"So that rules out Flair, Scotty Steiner and Hogan", Cornette said. "And does anyone know what Sting's status is?"

"Not sure about that", Arn said.

"I'll call him and find out", Cornette said. "So I could use anyone I want?"

"Yeah! Anyone not under contract to TNA who's available would be usable.", Arn said. "So what do you think?"

"Let me call Ole and then I'll get back to you", Cornette said.

"So I should tell Vince what?", Arn asked.

"I'll think about it", Cornette said. "I want to listen to Ole piss and moan first, but I'm definitely interested."

"I'll tell him that you'll get back to him after you talk to Ole", Arn said.

"Also tell him that I still think he's an arrogant, smart-assed, son-of-a-bitch", Cornette said.

"I think he knows that, but I'll tell him", Arn said, feeling Cornette's smirk over the phone. "Oh yeah, and Jimmy..."

"Yeah", Cornette asked.

"Thanks!", Arn said.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet!", Cornette said.

"I know", Arn admitted, "but if anyone can do this and make it damn good, you're the one. And speaking for myself, I'd love to see WCW... our WCW have one last show and have some closure."

"I know what you mean, Arn", Cornette agreed. "I'll get back to you, one way or the other in a couple of days." 

"Talk at you later", Arn said, hanging up the phone.

"See ya!", Cornette replied.

"A WCW reunion show... with no Hogan or Bischoff involved and me handling the booking. I can see Vince's toupee spinning in the wind already. Damn it, what did I do with Ole's number. Let me call that cantankerous old bastard and see what he thinks!", Cornette smiled. "This could be kind of fun!"

A few minutes later, Cornette was on the phone with Ole Anderson.

"Ole, this is Jim Cornette. Have you talked to Arn recently? Yeah, isn't that the craziest idea? A WCW show. And Vince wants us to book it."

And that was all it took to get Ole started as he cut loose with a 30 minute rambling tirade about Vince McMahon and his entire WWE.

"So I take it that means you're not interested", Cornette said into the phone after Ole finally stopped screaming and cursing about Vince and the WWE.

"I think it's a good idea and it'll make money", Ole said. "But there is no way in hell I could go up there and do anything to help out McMahon. He'd come strutting up with that cocky attitude of his and I'd be forced to bust him in the mouth."

"So that means you're not interested", Cornette asked once more.

"If you want to do it, then do it", Ole said. "But so far as I'm concerned, Vince and his entire family go straight to..."

"OK, Ole", Cornette said, cutting Ole off. "I just wanted to get your opinion on this. I can't stand McMahon either, but it sure would be to make this a success and be able to rub it in his face that despite everything he's said and done, WCW could still make money and be a success."

"Good luck with that", Ole said. "I'd be just as happy to kick his gloating, arrogant ass and be done with it."

"Sooner or later, someone is going to do it", Cornette said. "I just hope I get to see it."

"Me too", Ole agreed.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Cornette bid Ole farewell and hung up the phone.

"So if I do this, it's just me", Cornette thought to himself. "Oh what the hell?"

Cornette picked the phone back up and dialed a number.

"Hey Arn, this is Jim Cornette. Tell that toupee wearing weasal that if he wants a WCW One Night Stand show, to give me a call tonight. I'll do it!"

A few nights later, Cornette traveled to a WWE show in Cleveland, OH to have a meeting with Vince McMahon and the WWE officials to work out details about the prospective WCW event. Dusty Rhodes was assigned to be the assistant booker for Cornette, which made Cornette roll his eyes repeatedly, but the meeting went well and Cornette gave Vince an outline of the show and what he wanted to do.

"This is all well and good, Jim", Vince started to say after Cornette finished his summary, but Cornette cut him off.

"The deal is total control and no tweaking from you", Cornette smiled at Vince. "So there's the proposal. Take it or I can just walk out of here right now and we can forget this whole idea ever happened."

Vince muttered a few words under his breath, but quickly composed himself and smiled.

"You're right, Jim. I did agree to that and I'm a man of my word. Your show all the way. I'll just sign the checks."

Cornette just smiled a big grin for a moment before getting serious again.

"So are we looking at a pay-per-view or maybe a Monday night, doing a live Nitro instead of RAW?", Cornette asked.

"I don't want to ruin RAW or Smackdown by missing a week", Vince said. "And our PPV calendar is already booked up for the next three years."

"So it'll be a special then", Cornette asked.

"That would probably work the best", Vince said. "We can arrange for a live three hour block on the USA Network and do it on a Wednesday or Thursday night."

"That makes sense since you tape Smackdown and the NXT show on Tuesday and Friday is when Smackdown airs. Probably a Wednesday night is best", Cornette agreed.

"And what are we going to call this event? One Night Stand is pretty much identified with ECW now", Vince said.

"Actually, that's pretty simple", Cornette smiled. "Clash of the Champions."

"I agree with that", Vince said, "but how about the sub-title for the event?"

"I've already thought about that too", Cornette said. "And I have two possibilities for you. The first would be 'Clash of Champions: Starcade', which would give homage to what was easily WCW's premiere event for so many years."

"Hmmmmm!", Vince thought to himself. "And what's the other possibility?"

"It was the sub-title for the second Starcade... 'The Gathering', how's that sound to you?"

"WCW Clash of Champions: The Gathering", Vince repeated several times to himself. "I like it!"

"Great", Cornette said. "Now we just need to get a date set so you can begin promoting the event and I can start getting people together to make up the show."

"Excellent, JIm", VInce said as he stood up. "But please... don't pull any surprises on me and make me regret this."

"Now Vince, would I do something like that", Cornette said as he shook Vince's hand with a big grin. "Don't worry, I want this to work too. No surprises."

"Great", Vince said. "And by the way Jim, it's great to be working with you again."

"I'd still like to slap you across the head with my tennis racket a few thousand times", Cornette smirked, "but yeah, this is good."

Things moved quickly from that point. A date was set and an arena was secured in Greenville, SC, which had been the home to many memorable WCW events in the past. Air-time was secured on the USA Network. People were contacted and flown in. And it was a few minutes before airtime.

"Wow!", Tony Schiavone said as he looked over his notes. "This is a night I never thought would happen."

"I don't think any of us did, Tony", Cornette smiled. "Damn it, where is Dusty? He's supposed to be working the gorilla position."

"I think he's in the Gorilla position already", Larry Zbyszko said as he walked into the room. "I thought Dusty was going to do commentary with me and Schiavone?"

"I changed that", Cornette said. "Jim Ross will be the third man for most of the show."

"Why?", Tony Schiavone asked. "Ross is a WWE guy and you know how he and I get along."

"J.R. was WCW before he was WWE", Cornette explained. "And I don't give a damn how you get along. Just be professional and call the matches."

"Boy, this should be fun", Zbyszko laughed as he took one last look at his notes for the show. "Chill out, Tony. At leasr we can understand what Ross says. If Dusty was out there, we'd need someone to work as a translator."

Schiavone gave his broadcast partner a dirty look and prepared to head out to the announce position.

"Are we getting introductions before the show goes on the air", Schiavone asked.

"Of course you are, Tony", Cornette said. "You'll be first, followed by Larry and then J.R."

Just then, a young lady came up and whispered something in Cornette's ear.

"I've gotta go", Cornette said with a big smile on his face. "This is going to be great!"

As Jim Cornette rushed out of sight, Tony turned to Zbyszko.

"You ready to do this, Legend?", he asked.

"I'm always ready", Larry said.

"And here comes Ross, so I guess it's time to go", Schiavone said as Jim Ross joined them.

"Jim", Tony said coldly.

"Hey Tony", JR replied. "And hey, Larry", Ross said as he shook Zbyszko's hand. "Just like old times, right?"

"Yeah, just like old times", Schiavone sneered.

"I love it", Zbyszko smirked as the three announcers moved to the gorilla position directly behind the ramp to the arena.

The WCW Nitro theme starts and Tony Schiavone heads out to the announce position, followed by Zbyszko and then Jim Ross. The crowd screams and

goes crazy.

Gary Michael Capetta is in the ring and gives a pre-show pep talk to the fans and introduces Schiavone, Zbyszko and Ross. He gets a "WCW" chant going as the lights go on and the cameras start. We're on the air...

And the show begins...

(To Be Continued In Part Two)


	2. Chapter 2

The Gathering: Part Two (Originally written February 28, 2011)

The cameras panned the arena, showing a sold out crowd at the BiLo Center in Greenville, SC. Gary Michael Cappetta took the mic in the center of the ring and spoke to the capacity crowd.

"Welcome to WCW Clash of Champions: The Gathering!, live on the USA Network. And now, let's go to down to ringside with 'Living Legend' Larry Zbyszko, Tony Schiavone and Good old JR, Jim Ross."

"Welcome to WCW Clash of Champions: The Gathering", Tony Schiavone started off. "It's been ten years in the making and I honestly didn't think we'd ever have this night. How about you, Larry?"

"It was inevitiable", Zbyszko replied. "The true legends always return and although WCW ended on a down note ten long years ago, just like the phoenix rises from the dead, so do the stars and legends that were World Championship Wrestling."

"I know I'm glad to be here", Jim Ross added. "I spent a long time working for WCW before I left to go to the WWE and I've got a lot of memories from those days. Truly some of the most memorable and history making moments in our great sport."

"Right you are, Jim", Schiavone remarked. "And now, let's head to the ring with Mean Gene Okerlund."

"Thank you, gentlemen", Gene said. "And please allow me to introduce my guests at this time... please welcome The Horsemen!"

The crowd goes crazy as the Horsemen's theme plays out and here comes the Horsemen. Arn Anderson, Tully Blancard, Dean Malenko, Barry Windham, James J. Dillon, Steve "Mongo" McMichael and "The Perfect 10" Baby Doll.

Arn takes the mic from Mean Gene and starts to talk...

"When you talk about World Championship Wrestling, you have to talk about this", he said as he held four fingers in the air. "No matter who was part of our group, we walked the walk, talked the talk and made sure that you got the best we had to offer, each and every night."

The fans started cheering and chanting "We Want Flair"...

Arm gave them a second to calm down and started speaking again.

"I wish he was here too", Arn said. "But legalities and contractual matters prevent Ric from being here and being part of all this."

Some of the fans started booing. Arn raised up a hand to silence them. "Legalities prevent Ric from physically being here", Arn said with a smile, but there's nothing that prevents me from calling Ric on the phone while I'm here in this ring."

The fans cheered as Arn pulled out his cellphone and hit a button. A few seconds later, Ric Flair's voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Woooooo!", Ric cut loose. "Double A and the Horsemen! Styling and profiling like the good old days and paying tribute to Jim Crockett, Ted Turner and WCW. Wooooo!"

"Ric, I know you've got something to say to the WCW fans watching tonight", Arn said into his phone.

"Wooooo! WCW was the evolution of professional wrestling. Every night, we walked that walk, we bled, we sweat and we payed the price. And partied harder than anyone. And so many greats came along. I see Mongo and Malenko in the ring, Tully, the Perfect Ten, Baby Doll, looking so fine. Wooo! Barry Windham, James J. Dillon, and Double A, the Enforcer. And there was Ole, Sid, Luger, Liz, wooooo!, Woman oh Woman won't you marry me now, Hennig, Pillman and Benoit."

Some boos started at the mention of Benoit's name.

Flair ignored them as he continued with a long, rambling promo, as only Ric Flair can do, before finally finishing up with a big "Woooooo!"

After finishing his rant, Ric wished Arn and the other Horsemen the best of luck and ended his call with a loud "Wooooooo!"

Arn was just smirking as Gene Okerlund went on about what a coup that was and how legal was going to have a fit. And then the music hit and here comes Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and Vincent... the nWo.

The nWo climbs into the ring and gets some mics. Nash talks about how cute it was for Arn to have Ric Flair call in. Arn agreed with a nod. Then Nash started getting nasty about how the Horsemen was what was wrong with WCW and jokes about how Arn raided the old folks home to get all of the former Horsemen together.

Arn let Nash ramble for a bit and then finally cut him off.

"The Horsemen were the dominant force for the NWA, WCW and wresling in general for a long time. Yeah, we took a lot from this business,but we gave back too and helped men become stars and stars become legends. What the hell did the nWo ever do except for kiss up to Bischoff and Hogan and destroy WCW with political games and ass-kissing."

More words exchanged and it's started to get heated when finally, Scott Hall speaks...

"Hey yo! Listen, the Horsemen were big names and legends in WCW. And the nWo... hey, we were just too sweet. So how about a match tonight? The three of us, The Bad Guy, Big Sexy and Syxx-Pac against any three of you Horsemen. That is, if you have three of you that can still climb into the ring without breaking a hip?"

The Horsemen gather over in the far side of the ring and agree - it's on for later tonight. Nash, Hall and Waltman versus Tully Blancard, Barry Windham and Dean Malenko.

Nash starts to talk more junk, but Gene Okerlund tells them that we have to go to commerical and to wait until later in the night.

As we go to commercial, we see a tribute, played to the song "Hurt" by Johnny Cash, in recognition of some of the former WCW stars that are no longer with us such as The Public Enemy, Rick Rude, Road Warrior Hawk, Louie Spicolli, The Wall, Miss Elizabeth, Curt Hennig, Bobby Duncum Jr., Wahoo McDaniel, Gordon Solie, Chris Candido, Mike Awesome, The Renegade, Woman, Referee Mark Curtis, Brian Pillman, Joey Maggs, El Gigante, John Tenta, Bam Bam Bigelow and Eddie Guerrero.

We come back from commerical and Fabulous Freebird Michael P.S. Hayes & Missy Hyatt are standing by the ring with a microphone. They're going to introduce the participants for a special "Battle Bowl Battle Royal"... it's an 21 man over-the top rope event.

**Twenty-One Man Over The Top Rope Battle Bowl Battle Royal - Winner Gets Special WCW Battle Bowl Trophy...**

**Sgt. Craig Pittman, Kurasawa, Billy Kidman, Konnan, Brad Armstrong, Bill Mulkey, Randy Mulkey, Stevie Ray, Rick Steiner, Lord Steven Regal, Van Hammer, The Artist, Hacksaw Duggan, Maestro. Lash Leroux, Chavo Guerrero. Glacier, Jamie Noble, Psicosis, Ernest "The Cat" Miller & The Giant (Big Show)**

Craziness and chaos reign as all the men first go after the Big Show, who is being billed as "The Giant". He fights off the crowd and manages to eliminate Glacier and The Artist in the process. Konnan is the next to go as Hacksaw Duggan takes him out with a clothesline. Van Hammer tosses out Brad Armstrong, only to be tossed out by Lord Steven Regal. Kurasawa is the next to go as The Giant tosses him out to the floor. Sgt. Craig Pittman is eliminated by Stevie Ray and Chavo Guerrero, who then turn on each other and end up both getting knocked out to the floor as Jame Noble charges into the two of them. The Mulkey Brothers and Lash Leroux eliminate the Giant, much to the delight of the Mulkeymaniacs in the audience. Rick Steiner is eliminated by Psicosis. Kidman nails Steve Regal with a dropkick that sends him to the floor. Regal grabs Ernest Miller on the way out and both men are eliminated. Hacksaw Duggan is the next to be tossed by the Mulkey Brothers. Jamie Noble tosses out Lash Leroux, but in turn, is tossed out by Psicosis. We're down to four people with the Mulkeys, Billy Kidman and Psicosis. Kidman tries to flip Randy Mulkey out of the ring, but Bill Mulkey saves his brother and they turn the tide, eliminating Kidman. Now it's two versus one as Psicosis weaves and dodges the two cult icons from WCW Saturday Night legend. In an amazing mood, Psicosis manages to get both Mulkey's up against the rope and with a flying crossbody, takes both of the Mulkey Brothers, as well as himself to the floor. And all three men's feet touch the floor at the same time, so there is no winner. Confusion reigns as we go to commercial..

We come back from commerical and "Mean" Gene has a guest who can help rectify this confusing situation.

Here comes Juventud Guerrera from the back. "The Juice" saw what happened and why not have a tag match right now between Mulkeys versus Juvi and Psicosis for the possession of the Battle Bowl Ring and to decide who wins the Battle Royal. The Mulkeys agree and we go straight into another match - an inpromptu tag match.

**Bill & Randy Mulkey versus Juventud Guerrera & Psicosis**

Fast paced action quickly became the rule of the day as both teams squared off and traded move for move with neither team able to gain a significant advantage. The fans were cheering "Mulkeys" and it was obvious that the two jobbers from the glory days of WCW had quite a cult-like following. Finally, Juvi managed to get Randy up for the Juvi-Driver and covered him for the pin, but the referee was distracted by Bill Mulkey and didn't see the pin attempt until it was two late. The Mulkeys fought back and managed to get the advantage and it looked like they were prepared to put Juvi away for the pin, but Psicosis grabbed the referee from the outside of the ring, distracting him from seeing what was going on. Here comes La Parka with a chair and from the outside of the ring, he blasts Randy Mulkey with the chair across the head. Psicosis releases the referee, who turns around to see Juvi grab up Randy with a Juvi-Driver and cover for the pin.

**Winners: Juventud Guerrera & Psicosis w/ La Parka**

We go backstage where "Mean" Gene is with "Cactus Jack" Mick Foley. Foley starts to talk about his memories of WCW and how Cactus Jack got his start on the way to becoming a hardcore legend in WCW. Kevin Sullivan interrupts and yells at Foley for being a coward and for "running away" from WCW. Words are exchanged and Sullivan says that he's not the only one to feel that way. Another man feels that way. Here comes Abdullah the Butcher attacking Cactus Jack. We see a vicious beatdown on Cactus by Sullivan and Abdullah. Referees and wrestling officials come in to break up the brawl as we head to a commercial.

We come back from the commercial and "Mean" Gene is with Mick Foley, who's face is covered with the crimson mask. Mick says that he wasn't planning on wrestling tonight, but if Kevin Sullivan and Abdullah the Butcher want to pick a fight with Cactus Jack, then so be it. Later tonight, it'll be a South Carolina Street Fight with Sullivan and Abby versus Cactus Jack and a partner of his choice. And the streets will run red. Bang Bang!.

We go back to Jim Ross, Tony Schiavone and Larry Zbyszko who tell us that later tonight, it'll be the Horsemen versus The nWo. And in the main event, it'll be the man called Vader talking on Goldberg. And Diamond Dallas Page, the phenom of WCW, has issued an open challenge and will take on any WCW star who wants to "feel the bang!" And now, we're headed to the ring for a "Four Corners" tag match.

**The Boogie Knights (Alex Wright & Disco Inferno) w/ Tokoyo Magnum vs The Powers of Pain (Barbarian & Warlord) w/ Jimmy Hart vs. Three Count (Shane Helms & Evan Karagias) w/ Tank Abbott vs The West Hollywood Blondes (Lenny Lane & Lodi)**

All the teams did their seperate entrances and Disco Inferno got on the mic and talked about how everyone only showed up to see the Disco Inferno and Alex Wright dance. Shane Helms took exception and said that the reason everyone was here was because of Three Count and he, along with Karagias, did their dance routine, along with Tank Abbott. Lenny and Lodi applauded both teams efforts and threw out a little innuendo about how everyone was going to have a "gay old time", Barbarian and Warlord just stayed quiet until Jimmy Hart gave them a signal and then they just attacked and the match was on. More chaos and craziness because with eight wrestlers, plus three men on the outside, it was definitely OINGO BOINGO time. Finally, Disco manages to catch Shane Helms with the Chart Buster to get the pin and pick up the win for his team.

**Winners: Boogie Knights (Disco Inferno & Alex Wright) w/ Tokyo Magnum**

As Disco, Alex and Tokyo danced in the ring to celebrate their victory,we go backstage where Jim Cornette and the Midnight Express (Dennis Condrey, Stan Lane & Bobby Eaton) were standing with Bob Caudle for a special interview. Jim Cornette started off with a rant and a ramble as only Jim Cornette can do - about the history of WCW, the history of the Midnight Express, and what it took to pull this show together and what WCW means to him personally. And here comes "Above Average" Mike Sanders, accompanied by Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli, Sean O'Haire, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo and Mark Jindrak, the group known as "The Natural Born Thrillers".

"What the hell do you want?", Cornette snapped at the newcomers.

Sanders laughed at Cornette and started to talk about how he was just an old, outdated idiot and the Midnight Express were jokes. No one cares about them anymore. When poeple think about great teams and excellence in WCW, they think about the Natural Born Thrillers.

Cornette grabbed the mic from Sanders and told him to shut the hell up. If they want to say something, they need to earn the right to do it and the Thrillers haven't earned anything except for an ass-beating. Sanders looked at his guys and smiled. "There's six of us and four of you, old man. You wanna do this?" Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson, the Rock & Roll Express, stepped into the picture. "Looks like six on six", Ricky said firmly. Sanders backed off a bit and said, "we'll see you clowns in the ring", as The Thrillers exited the area.

We go to the ring and the Nitro Girls are dancing to take us into commercial.

(Commerical time)

We come back and Scott "Flash" Norton and Buff Bagwell are in the ring. "It's time for Vicious & Delicious", Bagwell gloated. "Anyone in the back want to step up and face us and have a career defining moment?"

Music hits and here comes Lance Storm walking to the ring. He gets the mic and introduces himself. He's from "Calgary (dramatic pause) Alberta, Canada", and if they want a match, he's here to give them one. And then he introduces his partner, "Lion Heart" Chris Jericho. The crowd erupts as Jericho comes to the ring. The ref calls for the bell and we have a match.

**"Vicious & Delicious" Scott Norton & Buff Bagwell versus Chris Jericho & Lance Storm**

Lots of good tag team wrestling, Buff is on his game and plays to the crowd as he works over Storm, but Jericho tags in and takes control. Norton gets in and uses the power moves to just toss Jericho and Storm around the ring. Lance manages to duck a clothesline by Norton and snags an ankle lock on the bigger man. Buff breaks up the potential submission, but gets hit by Jericho with a bulldog. More great action, and in the end, Buff attempts his "Buff-Buster" neckbreaker, but gets caught by Jericho who locks in the "Walls of Jericho". Buff taps out to end a great tag team match.

**Winners: Chris Jericho & Lance Storm**

(We go to commercial)

We come back and the Nitro Girls are in the ring dancing. Here comes Booker T to the ring. He heard that Diamond Dallas Page is claiming to be the "phenom" of WCW and has issued an open challenge. Well, Booker was the last "real" WCW Champion and is a five time WCW Champion. And if Page wants to get it on, he's more than ready. Now, can you dig that, sucka!

The music hits as "Self High Five" echoes throughout the arena. Here comes Diamond Dallas Page, accompanied by Kimberly. He gets in the ring and walks up to Booker. "Don't sing it... bring it!", Dallas says. "He didn't say that! Tell me he didn't say that", Booker sighed loudly. And the fists start flying as a referee jumps in the ring and calls for a bell.

**"Diamond" Dallas Page w/ Kimberly Page versus Booker T**

Both men are primed and in great wrestling shape and start off with some great wrestling, mixed with brawling and punches. Booker manages to catch DDP with a spin-kick, but rather than pinning him, goes for the spineroonie, to a great pop. But that allows Page time to recover and he levels Booker with a jawbreaker that sends Booker reeling to the outside. Page goes after Booker, but gets slammed into the ringpost. Booker tries to go after Page, but Kimberly gets in the way. Here comes Sharmell from the back and she pulls Kimberly out of the way. Booker rolls DDP into the ring, but is slow to get back in the ring as he's distracted by the two women cat-fighting. He finally gets back into the ring, where DDP is playing possum and catches him with the Diamond Cutter. DDP covers and gets the pin.

**Winner: Diamond Dallas Page**

DDP celebrates in the ring as we take a video package look at the history of the WCW World Championship with all of the Champions noted.

(commerical)

We come back from commerical and see Cactus Jack in the back and grinning that toothless grin of his. Cactus says that he found a partner and Sullivan and Abdullah are in for a bloody & crazy good time. Bang Bang! And we head to the ring.

**Ten Man Tag Team Match **

**The Rock & Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson) and The Midnight Express (Stan Lane, Dennis Condrey, Bobby Eaton) w/ Jim Cornette**

**versus**

**The Natural Born Thrillers (Johnny Stamboli, Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo) w/ "Above Average" Mike Sanders**

As one might expect, it's total chaos and confusion as the referee loses control early in the match and it's OINGO BOINGO time. The Midnights and Rock & Rollers work well together and keep the early advantage with speed and wrestling moves, but the strength and power of the Thrillers and the huge size advantge eventually takes over. O'Haire & Stasiak manage to catch Dennis Condrey with a double-team move and O'Haire covers to get the pin.

**Winners: The Natural Born Thrillers w/ Mike Sanders**

The Thrillers are in the ring celebrating, but Mike Sanders gets the mic and starts bad-mouthing Cornette and Midnights and Rock & Rollers, calling them old men and talking more trash. Robert Gibson grabs a chair, and the others follow suit as the Midnight Express and Rock & Roll Express head back in the ring, chairs in hand, and clear the ring of the Natural Born Thrillers, with the exception of Mike Sanders, who is surrounded in the center of the ring. Jimmy Cornette takes the tennis racket he always carries and slams Sanders across the head and back. Sanders goes down and Stan Lane tosses him to the outside and waiting arms of his fellow Thrillers. A special mixed mash of the Midnight Express theme and The Rock & Roll Express's theme fills the arena as the two teams and Cornette embrace and celebrate in the ring.

**(**commercial)

The Nitro Girls are dancing in the ring as we go to former WCW announcer Chris Cruise, who conducts a brief interview with "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and his son, Dustin "The Natural" Rhodes. As Cruise talks to the Rhodes family, we see David Flair, Krowbar and Dafney run by in the background, laughing and screaming and it looks like they're playing tag. We go to the ring for the next match and here come The Horsemen...

**Tully Blancard, Barry Windham & Dean Malenko w/ Arn Anderson & Baby Doll (The Horsemen) versus Kevin Nash, Scott Hall & Syxx-Pac w/ Vincent (nWo)**

It's chaos and pandemonium as Windham and Hall immediately start things off by brawling and it goes down from there. Great team work and lots of tags from both sides of the ring. The nWo just concentrates on pounding away at anyone they can get close too, while Windham, Malenko and Blancard are using the classic "Anderson" strategy of concentrating on the left arm of their opponents and trying to wear their opponents down. A flying clothesline by Windham takes Hall to the floor as we go for a commerical break.

(commerical)

Back from commercial and former nWo members Masa Chono, Buff Bagwell and Scott Norton have joined Vincent at ringside. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, Arn Anderson and Baby Doll have been joined by Steve "Mongo" McMichael, James J. Dillon & "The Total Package" Lex Luger. The chaos in the ring continues as both teams struggle to gain an advantage and hold on to it. Men on both sides are taking shots from outside the ring as well. It finally breaks down as Mongo & Norton get to brawling outside the ring and the referee is trying to break it up.

From the back, here comes Sid Vicious running and sliding into the ring. Nash has Malenko in the corner and is working him over. Vicious grabs Nash from behind and lifts him high into the air for a huge powerbomb. Sid then places Malenko on top of Nash and exits the ring as the referee slides back into the ring. He sees Dean covering Nash and makes the three count.

**Winners: The Horsemen**

The Horsemen gather in the ring and clear the ring of the nWo members and start to celebrate. Arn Anderson, Mongo McMichael, Barry Windham, Lex Luger, Dean Malenko, Tully Blancard, James J. Dillon, Baby Doll and Sid Vicious are all in the ring. Arn and Sid eye each other for a second and Sid whispers something to Double-A. Arn says something back and they shake hands. All of the Horsemen and their associates raise their hands in the air with the classic "Four Finger" salute of excellence.

And a voice comes from the huge Nitron screen at the top of the ramp. It's Ole Anderson, liva via satellite. He congratulates the Horsemen for maintaining the standard of excellence that he and Gene started with the Minnesota Wrecking Crew and then comments that of all his accomplishments in this buisness, his two most proud moments are teaming with Gene and when he, Tully, Arn, Ric and JJ founded the Horsemen. Ole apologizes for not being there, but he didn't want to get arrested for busting Vince McMahon in his damn mouth. But he's proud of Arn, WCW and the Horsemen and he's thankful he was such a part of it all. Ole holds up four fingers and gives that evil smile and laugh he was so famous for as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

Kevin Sullivan and Abdullah the Butcher are in the ring and they've got plunder. They're pacing and waiting for Cactus Jack to come out. Mick Foley comes out on the ramp and he has a mic. He didn't come to fight tonight, but they want to do it old-school and see if Cactus Jack still has what it takes, then so be it. It's no rules and anything goes in an South Caroliona Street Fight... and Cactus Jack's partner is... here comes Terry Funk running down the ramp-way and we've got a brawl.

**Atlanta Street Fight**

**Cactus Jack & Terry Funk vs. Kevin Sullivan & Abdullah The Butcher**

It's exactly what you expect. Lots of plunder and weapons and lots of blood everywhere. A total pier-six brawl. Cactus & Funk win when Cactus blasts Sullivan over the head with a kitchen sink to get the pin.

**Winners: Cactus Jack & Terry Funk**

(commercial)

We come back and Schiavone, Zbyszko and Jim Ross review the craziness that has been happening all night. And it's not over yet. Still to come is The Man they call Vader taking on Goldberg. The sound of glass shattering fills the arena and here comes Stone Cold Steve Austin to the ring. He grabs the mic and starts to cut a classic "Stone Cold" promo, but stops... His time in WCW wasn't about kicking ass and drinking beer. It was about being one of the most stunning up & up & coming superstars in wrestling and making a name. And he had a helluva start in WCW, teaming with Pillman, being part of the 'Dangerous Alliance' and having Col. Parker as his manager.

And here comes Col. Parker and his "Stud Stable" of Bunkhouse Buck & Dick Slater to the ring. Parker is really up his character and goes into a rant about how he made Steve Austin into a superstar and molded him into a legend and then when Austin went to the WWE, he forgot his friends and mentor. Austin listens to Parker ranting and raving, with Buck & Slater noding in agreement. Austin just listens and you can tell he's getting annoyed. More music hits - the sounds of 'Pomp & Circumstance' and here comes Macho Man Randy Savage to the ring. The place goes nuts!

Macho cuts a promo about how it's the first time he's been back on national TV in a long time and how it's the first time he's been in the ring with Steve Austin. The two men go eye to eye and have the staredown. Macho backs off - it's cool. He's the Macho Man and Austin is Stone Cold and Col. Parker looks like he should be selling friend chicken. Parker orders Slater and Buck to attack Austin and the Macho Man. Not a good move as Macho sends Slater flying to the floor outside the ring. Austin gives Buck a stunner. And Col. Parker is left alone with Steve Austin & Randy Savage.

Col. Parker starts to beg off, but Austin gives him a big stunner in the center of the ring. Macho goes to the top and here comes the flying elbow on Col. Parker. Slater is back in and rolls Parker to the outside where he crumbles to the floor. Macho and Austin are in the ring and stare each other down again. Austin signals for a beer. He gives one to Macho and they drink beer in the ring and do a toast and salute to Brian Pillman and Miss Elizabeth.

(commercial)

Back from commercial and Bret "The Hitman" Hart is in the ring. He's only spent a couple of years in WCW, but those were some times that he'll never forget, for both bad and good reasons, but mainly the good. He (surprisingly) sends a shout out to Ric Flair and Sting and wishes that they could be here. Hart is going to introduce the next match.

**Vader w/ Harley Race versus Bill Goldberg**

Vader has slimmed down from his last time on national tv and is a solid 440lbs of hard muscle and attitude. Goldberg looks pumped up and intense as he comes to the ring with his vintage entrance, complete with security and fireworks. Vader charges Goldberg immediately at the bell and it's on. Vader takes the early advantage by just tryng to power and bully his way over Goldberg, but Goldberg covers up and keeps trying to pick his spot and wear Vader down. Just total power moves and brawling by both men. Goldberg manages to hit a spear from out of the corner. Vader is stunned, so Goldberg strains, but manages to lift him up for a jackhammer suplex. Cover for a very close two count as Vader manages to roll a shoulder up.

Goldberg is frustrated and pulls Vader up to attempt another jackhammer suplex. Vader blocks it and scores with a suplex of his own. Vader drags Goldberg to the corner and then mounts the ropes. Splash time. Cover for a two count. Vader slams Goldberg again and goes up to the top for a huge 450 splash. Goldberg moves at the last second and Vader eats canvas. Both men are down.

As both men slowly rise, they start throwing punches and fists. A kick by Goldberg and he scores with the spear. A cover and another two count. Goldberg is frustrated and goes to pick up Vader and set him up for another jackhammer suplex. Vader grabs the legs and uses, of all things, a small package roll-up. The referee is there and drops down to count three. Vader wins.

**Winner: Vader w/ Harley Race**

As Harley raises Vader's arm in victory, Goldberg walks over and glares at Vader and Race. They shake hands in a show of sportsmanship and Race gets on the mic. This whole night has been about the legends and history that was... is WCW. I want everyone from the back to get their asses out here to this ring now. Race points at the announcers and tells them to come to the ring. The locker rooms empty as all of the wrestlers and officials - The Horsemen, The nWo, Jim Cornette and the Midnight Express, The Rock & Roll Express, The Natural Born Thrillers, The Luchadores, The Cruiserweights, Cactus Jack & Terry Funk, Steve Austin, Macho Man, The Nitro Girls, etc. all fill the ring. Austin gets on the mic and starts calling for beer. We have a giant, major league WCW Beer Bash as the credits start to roll and the show ends.

Later that night, after the arena had cleared out, Jim Cornette was packing his stuff and preparing to leave. Vince McMahon walked into the room.

"Hello Jim", Vince smiled.

"Vince", Cornette acknowledged him.

"That was a great show tonight. I wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but you did a fantastic job of putting together a show that hit all the right spots and paid homage to WCW. I'm expecting the ratings to be excellent."

"I don't give a damn about your ratings", Cornette said as he looked up. "I just wanted to put together a good show for my friends and to maybe help WCW go out on a high note rather than the pile of crap it was at the end."

"I think you did that", Vince admitted. "And those were some interesting surprises. Where the hell did you find Savage?"

"I called him up", Cornette said. "And he was happy to show up."

"I should have been informed about that", Vince noted.

"When I agreed to book this show, I was told I'd have 100% total control, right?", Cornette snapped.

"Yes, but...", Vince started to say, but Cornette cut him off.

"No buts, Vince", Cornette said. "I promised we wouldn't trash you or the WWE and we didn't."

"My lawyer, Jerry, is having a fit over that stunt you pulled with Flair calling in", Vince said, changing the subject.

"We found a loophole", Cornette said. "Jerry can handle it. You just wish you had thought of it."

"Well yeah, it was kind of clever", Vince admitted. "If I had known in advance, I wouldn't have allowed it."

"That's why you didn't know", Cornette said. "About the phone call, about Savage or about Ole."

"Or about all the blood that was spilled in the tag match with Mick and Funk", Vince said. "We're a PG product now."

"WCW wasn't PG and I wanted to keep it as close to WCW, without totally sucking ass, as possible."

"I don't like being kept in the dark", Vince replied.

"And I don't like working with you because you're a two-faced, lying, hypocritical asshole", Cornette shot back.

Vince smiled.

"Anyways, it was a great show and you did an excellent job", he said.

"It was fun", Cornette admitted.

"So should we start making plans for another WCW special in say... how about six months?", Vince said.

"You can do whatever the hell you want", Cornette said. "I did my part and I'm through."

"At least think about it", Vince said. "If this did the ratings I think it did, we could make a whole lot of money on a revived version of WCW."

"I saw what you did with ECW", Cornette answered. "And leave it alone."

"But the money...", Vince started to say, but again, Cornette cut him off.

"Give these people some dignity, Vince. The money doesn't matter. We just gave WCW a proper ending, even though it's ten years too late to do any real good. Leave it the hell alone."

"Just think about it, Jim", Vince said.

"Just kiss my ass, Vince", Cornette said as he picked up his bag and walked towards the exit.

"I'll call you in six months", Vince said.

"Go to hell", Cornette said as he closed the door behind him and vanished.

"Yeah, he's in", Vince thought to himself and smiled. "Yeah, he's in!"

THE END!


End file.
